


Needy

by flibbertygigget



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Kink Meme, M/M, Snob's hot voice, Verbal Humiliation, fuzzy handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't give me that shit, Linkara. I know you've been dying for my cock since Fresno."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy

"Well, well, well, look who's here." Linkara smiled as he put down his suitcase.

"Big coincidence that we happen to have to share a hotel room, huh?" he said. The shorter man rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that shit, Linkara," said the Cinema Snob. "I know you've been dying for my cock since Fresno."

"W-Well I-" Linkara stuttered, but Snob cut him off with a bruising kiss.

"Just go with it, sexy," he purred, pressing Linkara against the door. "I have big things planned for tonight." Linkara gasped as the Snob nipped at his neck.

"What kind of- God, what kind of things?" Linkara said. Cinema Snob reached behind him, squeezing Linkara's ass, and then Linkara head a click. He pulled and found his wrists bound, but not uncomfortably.  _Handcuffs,_ Linkara thought. Probably either bright pink or leopard print, knowing the Snob's appetite for Linkara's humiliation.

"Here's what I have planned," said the Snob, his voice low and guttural. "First, I'm going to strip down. Then you'll get on your knees and I'll fuck your mouth like the little slut you are. And then, if you're very good and very lucky, I'll allow you to come." Linkara shivered as the Snob backed away and began to remove his jacket. He could already feel himself becoming hard.

Snob stripped slowly, lingering over each article of clothing before removing it with barely a glance in Linkara's direction. Finally he was naked, his cock already half-hard.

"Come here," said the Snob. Linkara obeyed, and the Snob pulled him down for another kiss. Then he snatched the hat from Linkara's head, giggling slightly as he put it on his own.

"Hey, you can't-"

"Oh, yes I can," said the Snob with a smug smile. "You won't be needing that tonight. Besides..." Snob ran a hand through Linkara's hair before pulling it hard. Tears sprang into Linkara's eyes. "I like to have something to hold onto while you suck me off." Snob mouthed at his collarbone, and Linkara let out a needy moan.

"Please, Snob," he said. The Snob reached up to pull him by his collar over to a chair. Snob sat down, legs spread and cock nearly erect, and gripped Linkara's elbows to force him to his knees. He was breathing hard now, obviously far more eager than he'd ever admit.

"Suck," Snob ordered. Linkara took his cock into his mouth and ran his tongue down the length experimentally. Snob shuddered and balled his hands in Linkara's hair. Encouraged, Linkara began to suck slowly.

"Fuck, yes, faster," Snob growled. Linkara quickened the pace, and then he swallowed Snob's cock to the base, causing the man above him to give out a wordless cry.

"Jesus fuck, Linkara, don't stop," Snob said. "Oh, Christ, you're the best fucking cockslut- No one else, not in a fuck-billion years, no one else." Linkara felt the hot spurt of Snob's come hit the back of this throat and the Snob's hands nearly tearing his hair out. Linkara swallowed, and then, when Snob released him, he rocked back. His hands strained at the handcuffs as he fought to touch himself.

"Please," he begged. Snob looked down at him, alert as ever in spite of his post-coital bliss. "Please, let me come." Snob leaned forward and placed a hand over the large bulge in Linkara's pants.

"Well, you have been very good." Snob's voice lowered an octave. "Let's see how beautiful you are when you come."


End file.
